Happiness is Gone
by Sabishii Kage
Summary: Rated T, even though there is self-harm and suicide in this RoLu.


**Konichiwa minna. I have come to give you a story of self-harm and suicide. I am writing this becaus this is how I currently feel. Don't think I planned this or that I can get out of it, because I had depression, and every time I thought I became better again, I was wrong. Now it has resurfaced worse than before, and therapists won't do any good... Hope you enjoy.**

SLAP! A red hand-shaped mark appeared on Lucy's face. Her eyes watered from the stinging pain, as she ran to her room, crying. She found a shiny object, and looked to see that it was a small pocket knife. She grabbed it, and hid it in a drawer. After all, what could a depressed 6 year old do?

Eleven years passed, and Lucy had turned 17. She was often smiling and laughing, but that was very slowly fading away. She walked to school in her usual attire, the prestigious Fairy Tail High uniform, along with a sweatshirt. Her gold and silver keys gleamed, and her smile did too. Everyone thought it was real, but it wasn't. In her world, there ws nothing to smile for. Her mother was dead, her father hated her, along with everyone, except Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia, who were often very busy and could only talk to her via text and at lunch. As soon as she walked in the school doors, she bolted to the girl's room like normal. She took a black towel from her galaxy print backpack, and walked into an unoccupied stall. From a hidden pocket, she grabbed the small pocket knife she found when she was six years old, and sliced at her arm, with no facial expression. She did this daily at school, along with forcefully throwing up her breakfast and lunch. Once done slicing, she pressed the towel to her bloody, cut wrist, and when it stopped bleeding, she covered it up with makeup and ran to class.

~~Le Timeskip~~

"Lucy! Lucy! C'mon! Hurry!", a silver haired girl yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!", Lucy replied playfully.

"Look! Page 4 in the school newspaper!", Lissana exitedly told her best friend.

"Hm? 5 powerful mages are coming here? Interesting. Their names are Rogue, Sting, Minerva, Rufus, and Orga. Why is the only girl named after a roman goddess? And why is the ugly blonde shirtless guy named after a type of pain?", questioned a curious blonde mage.

"Ask them, not us.", replied a confused water mage. Just then, the school bells ring 5 times, signaling newcomers.

"And there they are.", says the blonde."Well, gotta welcome them to Fairy Tail, right, guys?"."C'mon! Let's see if the boys are hot!", the water mage and takeover girl yell. Lucy pulls her stoic face, which became somewhat new students enter the stage, and Lucy notes that the female has a cocky smirk, along with the ugly pretty much shirtless guy. The black haired boy, she notices, is stoic, like her. Then she sees two other boys, one really buff and shirtless with lime green hair, and another blonde dressed in clothes from medieval France."They are not very good looking...", the celestial mage softly deadpans. She takes a look at the girls, and Levy is drooling over the shirtless blonde, Juvia over the French style man, Lisanna over the buff green head, and Wendy with her matchmaker smirk on. Lucy shudders, knowing that with Wendy, she would get her ships together. She stares at the brunette male, looks at Lucy, then puts on an innocent smile. Lucy continues her stoic face, but inside she is panicking. She doesn't need anyone finding out her secrets. The new girl in the middle looks at the blonde girl, stops smirking, and puts on a sympathetic smile, like she knew her secrets.

After the ceremony, the girl, now known as Minerva, walks up to Lucy, and speaks,"Hi. I'm Minerva. Can I ask you something? But not here.".

"S-Sure... Where?", asks a nervous Lucy.

"The girls room. I don't want anyone hearing us."

"O-Okay, follow me.", Lucy replies, and soon enough, they are at an empty bathroom.

"Can you show me your arm?"

"Ano, sure. Look.", Lucy says as she lifts the sweatshirt sleeve. Minerva grabs a small wipe and wipes off the makeup to reveal a bruise and scars.

"Knew it. I wont tell anyone, your secret's safe with me."

"How did you know?"

Minerva smiled sadly, and wiped her right arm to reveal healing scars. Lucy gasped slightly and her hand instantly went to the hidden pocket. She grabbed the knife, ran into a stall, and started cutting. Three slashes, and then she forcefully puked her lunch out. She started silently crying as she exited, and Minerva hugged her.

"Where did you get the bruise from?"

"My father..."

Minerva's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. She, too started crying silently as she hugged her tighter.

"I never thought my uncle-in-law could be so violent.", Minerva whispered with closed eyes, still crying. At that statement, Lucy's eyes widened, and in front of Minerva, she cut. A lot. Hoping to get his blood out of her veins, but keep her mother's.

"Stop! You could die if you cut this much!"

"That is one of my greatest desires right now...", a sad, tear-faced Lucy whispers.


End file.
